Forever will never be enough for us
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: OK I suck at summary's but basically this is a fan fic about Percy and Annabeth a week before they go to camp and eventally them at camp. It's a lot of romance stuff not really any fighting until they get to the camp. So yeah it is better than it sounds. Rated T for occasional language


**Percy Jackson fan fiction**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV

I was walking around waiting for Percy to get out of school for the summer. "Gah, when does he get out?" I grumbled to myself. I was heading to Percy's house to visit Percy's mom, Sally. "I wonder if Sally knows when Percy gets out." I said once again to myself. Once I was at Percy's house I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Hello?" Sally yelled from somewhere in the house. "Hey Mrs. Jackson it's me Annabeth." I say into the door. "Oh Annabeth come on in dear." I opened the door and walked inside shutting the door behind me. "Hi Sally how are you?" I asked. "I'm good Annabeth thank you. OK so why are you here?" Sally replied getting straight to the point. "Oh right sorry Sally I was just wanted to know when Percy gets out of school." I said slightly embarrassed. "Oh yeah Percy gets out at 3 a clock so you can stay here for now if you want. Is something wrong at camp or something?" Sally asked suddenly looking worried. "Oh no, no nothing's wrong at camp. I just wanted to surprise Percy. Umm so does he drive now or is Paul driving him home?" I asked. "Oh I think Percy is driving home today cause Paul has some extra work." Sally answered. "OK is it OK if I stay?" I asked thinking that I might not be welcome. "Oh of course dear you are always welcome here do you want to see Percy's room?" Sally said giving her a sweet smile. "OK sure do you have anything to drink?" I asked suddenly thirsty. "Oh yes of course what would you like tea or water?" Sally said. "Oh water will be fine thank you and when Percy comes home don't tell him I'm in his room OK? I want it to be a surprise." I said hoping Sally would understand. "Of course I won't say a word." Sally said putting her finger to the side of her lips and pretending to zip them. I laugh at this then Sally looks like she is about to say something so I quit laughing. "But I have a question before you get ready to hide." Sally said a slight gleam in her eyes. "OK ask away." I say giving her an encouraging smile. "So are you and Percy together now or what?" Sally asked quickly. I look at her for a second because I didn't expect this to be the question. "Oh um no I guess not but honestly I wish we were. He has the prettiest sea green eyes ever. (I start to stare of then re focus.) Oh sorry anyway for the moment we are only friends. Well best friends." I said while I blushed immensely. "Oh ok and I know aren't his eyes beautiful." Sally said with a bright smile. "I know right. OMG! Anyway thanks for the water. So where is Percy's room?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Oh your welcome sweetie and his room is right this way." Sally answered then she got up and started walking down the hall so I got up and followed her. We walked a short amount of time before Sally stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Wow he has a nice room." Was the first thing I said when I walked in. "Yeah it is Percy redid it himself. It's nice isn't it? Oh it is 3 a clock now he just got out of school. Percy should be home in about 10 minutes. So when he knocks or walks in and says mom I'm home hide behind his door OK?" Sally said smiling at our evil plan. "Yes OK thank you Mrs. Jackson." I said trying to be respectful to Sally. "Your welcome Annabeth and like I always say call me Sally." Sally said laughing slightly. "Right sorry Sally now you better go downstairs and do laundry or something that way Percy will shout and I will know when to hide. Plus Just so you know I have this hat that makes me invisible so I'm a pretty good hider." I said pulling out the ball cap my mom gave me. "OK I will be downstairs." Sally said grabbing a full basket from the corner of Percy's room. Sally walked downstairs to_ do laundry _while I sat down on Percy's bed. "Wow he has a cool room. And why is it so clean? That isn't like him." I asked myself in my head. Then after that thought passed I heard an engine and I pulled my magic Yankee cap on. Then hid behind the door.

* * *

_**That was Chapter one of my new story. This is my second fan fiction on here but actually the first one I ever wrote. So anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this story. Please review.:) :) :)~M**_


End file.
